naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Oni Tsume
Appearance Tsume is scrappily built, her form outlined by wiry, corded muscle. She stands a hair above 5'9", and weighs 146 pounds. Her short, feathery blue hair is worn loose and messy, contrasting against her orange eyes, a genetic trait of her clan. More prominently than the hair, of course, are the pair of horns protruding from either side of her head, alight with a faint orange glow. Moving downwards, she wears a sort of leather jerkin, worn sleeveless to accommodate her clan's abilities, over top of which she wears a short, light brown cloak falling just past her waist. She completes the ensemble with a pair of loose-fitting, dark pants that end just above the ankles. For the sake of, again, accommodating her clan's techniques, she tends to go barefoot. Personality Tsume is a brash, aggressive individual who lacks tact. She's straightforward and confident to the point of notable arrogance, originating mostly as a result of the hopes placed on her by her fellow clan members; by exuding an aura of arrogance, she means to convince herself of her own abilities, rather than convince others. Regarding laziness with a good bit of contempt, she is energetic and dedicated to the goals that she sets. Tsume also seems to react unusually to her clan's unique Oni-Chakra, almost entirely changing her demeanor when exposed to it. Once it's entered her Chakra system, she becomes colder, more calculating, and weighs her tactical decisions much more heavily. She becomes calmer- almost serene- and fights much dirtier. Background Tsume's early childhood was relatively unremarkable, but even in her youth she was able to take note of her clan's desperate state, and its dismal attitude towards Konoha. As part of the clan's (quite small) new generation, she received special attention in her training, and was the target of much pressure to bring the clan back to its "former glory". Despite much posturing about "clan pride" and other such ideals, the Oni Clan was forced to pledge its allegiance to Konohagakure in a bid to receive economic support. After the Warring Period ended, the clan's main occupation in acting as mercenaries was in much less demand than before. As the eldest of the clan's newer generation, she was, despite grumbling from her clan's trainers, enrolled in Konoha's Genin Academy as a show of solidarity with their new government. Acting as her clan's emissary with greater Konoha was, and is, a great weight upon her, pressing in from both the Konoha public and her own family. It spurs her towards greater performance as a kunoichi, but she's never without tension in her walk- a silent force that refuses to let her relax for too long. Recently graduated from the academy, she has every intention of surpassing their expectations. Combat Style Being entirely fresh from the academy, she's had little chance to establish her own style, but for the moment she is predominately taijutsu-focused. It's also notable that she's established a summoning contract, even in her young age. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Fuma Shuriken (1): A large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. The base material is Iron.